A Kiss to Build a Dream On
by nightnovice
Summary: The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings, heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]
1. Chapter 1

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 1 – Secrets and Lies

They had spent the perfect summer together. They toured most of Europe, Morocco, India, Monaco with their friends and Innisfree on their own. Innisfree is in Ireland, from Rory's favorite movie the Quiet Man. It was while in Innisfree they had the priest marry them, and then spent a glorious 3 days in a wee cottage that had a rose garden. Although he cooked, she was terrible at it, it was their own paradise. It wasn't a _real_ wedding, not the kind Harford or Rory's mother would have liked, it was more them; she wore a sundress and he a shirt and tie, but it was a memory all for them and they knew they would treasure the secret always. It was like living in a dream, a perfect bubble built just for the two of them. Alas all dreams must come to an end and bubbles burst. That would bear true even for Rory and Tristan. What happened? Well Yale of course.

When the lovebirds returned for their first year as college students things changed dramatically. They had decided that their marriage would be a huge issue, so they told no one. Instead they kept the appearance of a long engagement. This decision meant that she would be in Branford and he in Davenport, it would also mean that they would be able to spend very little time together and that although they may have some overlap in education they shared no classes. Occasionally they would meet up at the pub, he might sleep over or she would. He would attend Friday night dinners on occasion and she Sunday brunch with his family. The once inseparable pair were living very separate lives and it was wearing their relationship thin. As it turns out absence does not make the heart grow fonder.

Rory was in the news room and a very persistent Logan Huntzberger was in pursuit.

"Hey Ace", he started perching on the edge of her desk, "why don't we head out to the pub? It's Wednesday and a few of my friends and I thought it would be nice to blow off some steam. Come on live a little it'll be fun." His hand glanced her arm lightly, suggestively.

"No thanks Logan, I have to finish this article and get started on a paper for my history class." Rory declined, pulling her arm from his touch.

"Ace, history can wait, you only live once and if you do it right once is enough." He was leaning into her with a slight leer.

She looked up at him pointedly, "Logan, I am engaged, you know him, Tristan your cousin, I really am busy but thanks for the ask."

"Awe, you think I would interfere with your bliss, naw, just thought we could have a few drinks, you know get to know each other better, we are practically family." He said while brushing his fingers lightly over her arm again.

She flinched her arm to remove his touch, "No, thank you really. I will probably meet up with Tristan later anyway."

He sighed and finally left her to her efforts. Rory pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Tristan to see if he was available for supper. For all of her efforts to dissuade Logan he was nothing if not persistent and much to her regret he was getting harder to resist. She really needed some Tristan time to steady her resolve. Meanwhile Tristan was fighting his own demons in the form of the lovely blonde Stephanie. Her overt attempts at seduction did not go un-noticed by him or anyone in the vicinity.

"Tris, want to take me to the pub and then back to your place for a nightcap?" She flirted.

"Steph, I appreciate the offer but you know I am engaged to your friend Rory right? If I am taking anyone to the pub or my place she has priority.' He responded flipping his phone to see the recent text. Ah, saved by the wifey. He quickly texted an affirmative to supper and requested a time.

Rory and Tristan met up at the diner for their meal at 7:30, it had been a hellish day for both of them. This semester had been doubly challenging and they barely had a few hours each week to be together. They were seated in the booth speaking in hushed tones.

"Tris, we have to change things, I think if we told our parents they might be able to help us get a place off campus and then we wouldn't have to deal with the constant flirts." She wrapped her arms around one of his cuddling and sighing. "I miss you, this summer waking up beside you was the best summer ever and I want so badly to have you there every morning, what were we thinking keeping such a big secret?"

"Babe, you are right, I have had more than enough of this. These past few months have been hell. If one more bimbo sidles up to me I swear I will vomit. To think I used to want girls like that." He pulled her closer and pet her head. "Keeping our marriage a secret may have been fun at first but now I just want to have my wife beside me."

"I never thought it would be so hard, you know it just seemed like it would be exciting to have a double life as college students and newlyweds. In reality it just bites, I can't tell guys to bug off because I'm married and they don't care that I'm engaged. I think we should call a family meeting and let the cat out of the bag." She lamented.

What they didn't notice was Bitsy Terrlington's granddaughter Missy at the table behind them. She flipped open her phone and began texting everyone she knew that Rory and Tristan were secretly married! The news quickly spread around campus and of course some members of the DAR and one Emily Gilmore who was not only extremely disappointed but seethingly angry at the blatant disregard the young lovers had shown for the proprieties of society.

What else they couldn't know was that meeting was being called for Friday night as they contemplated how best to reveal they were unaware of being ambushed. Emily even called Lorelai to rant and she was blindsided and hurt and very, very angry with Rory. The 2 women finally had a common understanding, they had been lied to for months and Lorelai felt comradery with her mother for the first time in her memory.

Tristan and Rory entered the pub and noticed the eyes and attention they were receiving. They walked over to the table where Logan and company were sitting and Finn sprang to action.

"Tristan, how could you deny me the pleasure of throwing you my first ever bachelor party! I was so looking forward to the booze fountain and the loose women!" He enthused.

"You got married and didn't tell me I thought I was your best friend!" Paris pouted crossing her arms over her chest and harrumphing.

Tristan and Rory looked aghast, "What, how, who?" They said almost in unison turning pale and leaning to each other for strength.

"We received a blast text; it's all over Campus, probably even New Haven and parts of Hartford." Stephanie provided with her overly cherry tone. "You could have just told us, we would have helped."

Rory practically fell into the chair recently vacated by the ranting Finn, who was now at the bar ordering up shots.

"Guys, who sent the text, do you really think your parents, our parents know? Oh God, my mom is going to be so hurt and angry" she trailed off and buried her face in Tristan's shirt tears in her eyes.

Tristan pet her head and held her to his chest. "Ok guys, damage control, how bad do you think this is going to be?"

Logan laughed, "Remember Chernobyl? Add 3 Mile Island and I think you are just about there. Dude, you guys may have thought it was sweet and romantic but the people we call family are going to blow."


	2. Chapter 2 - Dealing with the Fallout

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 2 – Dealing with the Fallout

It was Friday night Rory and Tristan were standing outside the Gilmore home in full dread of what was on the other side. They had tumbled from the top of mount pride to the bottom as utter disappointment. After the reveal at the pub they had all gone back to Tristan's dorm to discuss how best to handle the situation which was sure to be volcanic. They had agreed to be contrite and agreeable but not to cave to an annulment but offer up a vow renewal in June. They clasped hands tightly gave a quick kiss to each other and rang the bell. They were greeted by a freakishly happy maid who nodded profusely as she took their coats and directed them to the sitting room where the firing squad surely awaited.

Lorelai approached them first and Rory braced for impact, "Well kiddo's, any news you'd like to share with the room? Are you pregnant or just stupid! You are barely out of high school and you get married! What were you thinking! How could you do this to us, to ME! I mean ok maybe it's our fault for sponsoring your luxury summer away and alone pretending to be grownups and you got carried away and thought you were! Seriously you got married and came back all tra la! Don't ask don't tell! You even let us think you were doing the long engagement – you have no plans no prenups no AGHHHH!" She stomped back to the settee and flounced grabbed her martini and gulped nearly choking on her olive.

They collapsed in the love seat and awaited the next assault. It didn't come, just deathly quiet. That was worse than the expected onslaught of marriage damning. They looked at each other and Tristan nodded.

"We know you are all disappointed and furious with this decision, but it was ours to make. We did get married, in a small intimate ceremony in Innisfree, Ireland. You may or may not be happy to know the union was blessed by the parish priest and was traditional and sweet. We have some pictures if you are interested and a copy of the certificate to prove it is all on the up and up. To answer the big question no we are not pregnant, and the bigger question we plan to continue at Yale as husband and wife and ask that you help us with off campus housing for married couples, because frankly us living apart is not going to continue. You may be angry, but you need to know this is not going away and we have agreed that if you would like us to do the Hartford wedding, reception or vow renewal we will not disagree. You want to know why we did it? We got married because we love each other and it was the logical step. You want us to be adults, grow up and take responsibility? Well here we are, responsibly ready to discuss this."

Francine stood and approached the young couple, "Straub and I were married at your age and they were the best years of our lives. I don't approve your method, but I do approve the match." She reached for Rory who rose to accept her embrace then embraced Tristan as well, "Welcome to the family young man, be careful not to break her heart or there are people here who will simply break you."

A small chuckle came from behind her and Straub stepped in with his congratulations and a hug for Rory with a handshake and shoulder squeeze for Tristan. This continued with everyone but Lorelai congratulating the newlyweds and offering words of comfort and support. Richard waved for the maid and she came in with a tray of champagne serving each in attendance as well as the young couple.

"To impetuous youth and true love, may you always have vim and vigor and never know sorrow or pain. To Tristan and Rory!" He said raising his glass and taking a sip.

It was surreal and more toasts were given until the maid announced dinner was served. The only person who had not toasted, had not embraced or touched her glass of champagne was Lorelai. Instead when the group went jovially into the dining room she sat staring at the floor in defeat. First her daughter betrays her now everyone else. They were supposed to let the children know this would not be tolerated. They were going to tell them it was too soon, and offer an annulment. She held her face in her hands and that is how Emily found her.

"Lorelai, we are waiting for you, what are you doing?" Her scolding tone not being missed.

"Mom, I thought you were mad I thought we were all going to talk some sense into them. What happened, why am I the only one who is angry anymore?" She sounded small to her mother's ears.

"Sweetheart, we just realized most of us were married not much older than them and we are all together. The children may have gone about it wrongly but what's done is done and we have to move on. Fighting them will only hurt us all." She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug patting her knee. "Come now dear, let's eat dinner and we can discuss this more later."

And so it went, the meal was eaten the marriage toasted and an agreement to find the young couple an apartment soon, before the next term, agreed upon. The only person making things difficult was Lorelai. She sat brooding the entire meal sending Rory and Tristan glares. After the meal had ended and everyone was saying goodbye she pulled Rory into Richard's study.

"What were you thinking, you were supposed to become a reporter, not get married and become a stepford wife, what is wrong with you!" She held her by the shoulders and spoke with a threatening tone. "I took you away from this, and you spit in my face by marrying into it in SECRET no less! So what's next you join the DAR plan little luncheons and become a mini Emily! I am so disgusted right now I can't begin to tell you. How could you throw your whole life away? Is sex that important that you are willing to become arm candy? What will you do when he cheats! Will you have affairs as well? My god you are only 18, what do you know about love!"

Tristan had noticed Rory missing and heard something coming from the study and approached listening by the door. He heard most of what Lorelai had said to Rory and was furious!

He pulled the door open, "How dare you speak to my wife that way! You have no right, she is not a child, she didn't steal candy or break a nick-knack, she got married to ME! I will not cheat on her, I will not make her do or be anything she does not want to be. If she wants to host luncheons, chair committees or tour the globe looking for the next breaking story I WILL SUPPORT HER! BACK OFF! If you cannot be with us then leave us alone!" He reached out to Rory removing her from her mother's grip and pulled her shaking form into his chest. "Lorelai, this isn't about sex, expectations or anything else except that I LOVE HER and she LOVES ME! We may be young, but we aren't stupid."

Rory held fast to Tristan and turned to her mother, "I don't know what made you so bitter, I don't understand why you want me miserable, but as of now – we are THROUGH! I want nothing to do with someone who cannot support my husband and I. We know it will be hard but we are counting on family to help and as of now you aren't it!"

She turned with Tristan's hand firmly in her own and stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry, grandma, grandpa, I am so sorry." She kissed them both on the cheeks and left their home.

Once they were outside and comfortably seated in Tristan's car he started, "Where to now babe? We were supposed to go with your mom, and since our roommates aren't expecting us until Monday we are kind of homeless right now."

Rory picked up his hand, "Silly boy we have our black card and several fine hotels to choose from, it'll be ok, if you really want to slum it we can call Finn and have him set us up in one of the Morgan suites." She winked at him, and he chuckled driving off to find accommodation for the evening.

"Lorelai, what were you thinking ambushing that girl like that? If you wanted her to listen you should have taken a more supportive approach. Honestly I don't know what you were thinking." Emily chastised with a huff.

"What was I thinking mom? I was thinking my daughter has thrown her life away! That's what I was thinking! Her future is officially over, she took all that I worked for and tossed it in my face. That's what I was thinking! Of course you and the rest are happy! Now you have a new set of clones to groom to be the next in a string of waspy condescending control freaks and not a thought of their own that a committee didn't approve." She spouted back.

Richard was taken aback, "Now hold on their missy, you will not speak to your mother - to us in that manner! You may have issue with how you were raised but you have no right to condemn us our lifestyle or how we live! Just because you chose to live away from all of this doesn't mean you are above it, want to talk about snobby and condescending take a good look at yourself! Now I think we have had enough excitement for one evening and you should go on home. We can revisit this when cooler heads prevail."


	3. Chapter 3- That's What Friends are For

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 3 – That's What Friends are For

Tristan leaned over Rory's sleeping form to answer the phone. "Dugray speaking" he answered formally not looking at the ID.

"Mate, what are you thinking paying for a room in a Morgan hotel? Do you know how that looks! My mother is livid with you and you'd better have checked in with that lovely wife of yours." Finn barked at his friend.

"Whoa man – cool down, I didn't know this was a Morgan hotel, you have so many how am I to keep track? Of course I am here with Rory, who else would I be here with you know I am a one woman man." Tristan was offended by the implication. "How did you know we were here anyway?"

"You're kidding right? A Dugrey checks into a hotel when he lives nearby and you think that's normal? I'm surprised the press isn't at your door as we speak. You know better, what got into you? Weren't you staying in Stars Hollow with Lorelai this weekend?" Finn was mini ranting.

"We were exhausted, Lorelai is pissed at us for getting married and got into a huge fight last night. That means that as of now they are fighting and I mean the gloves are off – fighting. So when we realized our roommates had probably made plans we decided to find a room and try to destress from the family dinner. I never considered how the press might view it, Sheesh!" Tristan was out of the bed and pacing by the sofa.

"Calm down, now that I know what's going on we can run some interference. Just leave it to me we will spin this right in no time." Finn clicked off and Tristan climbed back into bed pulling Rory to his chest.

"What's wrong?" she muttered half sleeping.

"Apparently checking into a hotel when you have several other options nearby is." He huffed, "Finn just called and apparently his mother is livid that we paid and Hartford is abuzz that I am already having an affair."

Rory pulled away, "You aren't having an affair, and you are with me. How can that be scandalous?"

Tristan laughed then at the double meaning she accidentally implied, "Why Mrs. Dugrey are you propositioning me? I accept!" He rolled over onto her and began kissing her in earnest, soon they were lost in each other's embrace.

"Oh My!" Finn squeaked a while later at that Tristan and she were rolled apart from each other.

"FINN!" They both yelled as Rory pulled the sheet tightly over herself.

"How did you get in here? Why are you in here?" Tristan boomed.

"Actually I am not alone, the lovely Rosemary, Stephanie, Colin, Louise and Logan aren't far behind. I told you I was fixing this and I didn't expect you to be up to - well _that_. I figured you'd get dressed and we could all go out for brunch to cover your hotel night."

Rory pulled her pillow out and screamed into it, then said "Finn, I love you to pieces, but you need to get out and let us get dressed. NOW!"

Finn turned and left the room and allowed Rory and Tristan to get showered and dressed. They repacked their overnight bags tossed the covers over the bed and allowed their friends to enter their room.

"So what's the plan guys why is our checking in to a room such a scandal?" Rory asked.

"You guys are 18, freshmen at Yale and from very influential families, also rumored to be married. That my friend is pure grist and that is where we come in. We all exit and go to brunch and it just looks like we all got hammered and crashed, no grist there just normal Friday fun." Finn stated with a flourish.

"Why did you guys hotel it anyway? Didn't you say you were staying in Stars Hollow, some festival or something?" Stephanie asked.

"Lorelai is not happy about the married thing; she thinks we are going to fail at life if we are married. The grandparents were fine, supportive even, she went postal. She said a lot of very mean things and so Rory told her that unless she came around we wouldn't. So here we are." Tristan hastily explained.

"The grandparents agreed to help us with the housing thing and were surprisingly good with it. We did offer to do the big to do in June so that probably helped and we brought the marriage certificate to prove it was real."

The youths exited to the lobby and Finn was correct there were a few from the press, they grouped together sunglasses in place and exited to the awaiting limo; Finn had already arranged for Rory's car to be returned to Yale later. They were dropped at the club for brunch, and then rode back to the campus. To their surprise when they arrived at her dorm movers were already there.

"Hey Paris, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Well it appears once again you left me out of the loop. They are moving your stuff into an apartment in married housing. Your grandmothers arranged it and have been trying to reach you all morning." She pouted. "Now who will live with me.? Didn't you think how this might put me out? Who knows what kind of loser will take your place." She ranted moving to her room and slamming the door not waiting for an answer. "I swear you are just so selfish, always thinking of what you want and not what I need." She screamed at the door then collapsed into her bed.

Rory flipped open her phone, "Oopsie, it's off I guess I didn't want to talk to mom and forgot about anyone else since you were already with me." She pulled herself into Tristan's side and turned the device back on, it rang almost immediately. "Hi Grandma, I am sorry I turned it off after the fight with mom, yes I was at a hotel last night and yes I was with Tristan, who else would I be with? Yes, the movers are here now, hold on I'll grab a pen." She hastily scribbled the information dictated and said she would see them soon. "Well, I guess we have housing squared and the grandmothers are waiting there for us. Let's go."

They arrived at the address provided to find it wasn't campus housing it was a smart loft building and they were directed to the top floor. Emily and Francine were conducting movers as to where furnishings would be placed.

"Children, there you are", Francine gushed, "What do you think? Will this do? We wanted it to be young and hip, you know you will have to study here but we suppose you will also need room to entertain."

Tristan and Rory approached the women and gave hugs, "Thank you so much, we weren't expecting this, it really is more than we had hoped." Tristan spoke for them.

The grandmothers finished with their direction and left them the keys and bid them farewell. Tristan took Rory's hands in his and said, "Welcome home wife", to which she replied with a deep kiss. They didn't get too carried away before there was a commotion at the door. They opened it to find Finn and the others, bottles in tow, ready to party.

"You didn't think we'd let you alone on your first night in your new digs! Come on now, what kind of friends would we be?" Logan stated patting Tristan on the back.

"Yeah, consider this your wedding reception, the fun one anyway!" Stephanie said hugging Rory.


	4. Chapter 4 - Come What May

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 4 - Come What May

Lorelai sat with her head in her hands at the café counter. "I blew it Luke – I really blew it. I have lost her for sure. I didn't handle anything right. I accused her of getting married to have sex! What kind of stupid is that! She told me we were through – THROUGH!" Her tears were falling in earnest now.

Luke stopped closing the diner and moved over to the bereft woman. "Come on now, you know better than that, you haven't lost her, you just need to accept her marriage and move forward. You didn't lose a daughter you gained a son. Isn't that the saying?

"I don't want a son, I want to be the Gilmore Girls not Three's Company; sure that show was a riot but that would make you Mr. Furley and I could never love Mr. Furley no siree Bob, that just won't do. I need my gruff coffee providing diner man." She ranted drinking her coffee and grabbing a donut from the stand.

Luke looked at her in awe, "You LOVE the diner man? You Love me? Did you just say you love me?!"

"Hmph, let me think, I guess I did. You know I have wanted to tell you for a while, that wasn't how I pictured it..." Her rant was cut off when he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, tasting the rich coffee and sugary treat on her lips and tongue.

They pulled apart and he placed his forehead on hers, "I love you too, I have for some time I just didn't know how to say it."

"Well, now what? Are we dating, what happens next?" She asked.

"How the hell do I know, but yeah I think dating is a good idea." He chuckled.

He locked up the diner and walked her home her head on his chest, arm around his waist and his arm on her shoulder. They arrived at the porch and she opened the door.

"Stay" She said.

He followed her into the house and they shut the door.

The sun peeked through her curtains and spilled across his eyes; he turned his head and opened them. She was beautiful, he was so happy to be seeing her first thing in the morning her could only think he wanted this for the rest of his days. He pulled her close and relished the feeling of her in his arms. This kooky coffee addicted, junk food eating woman was it for him. He could feel it in his soul. He kissed her head lightly.

She felt him staring and she liked it. She liked that he was gazing at her with love in his eyes; even though hers were closed she knew it was there she had seen it last night. The deep hazel eyes turning stormy and almost black. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe, protected, calm. She could see waking to him all the days of her life.

They knew their little bubble couldn't last but they didn't expect Babette to be the burster.

"Lorelai, wake up sweetie, you left your phone die again and Sookie's calling you at my place." She said climbing the stairs.

Lorelai sprang into action and grabbed her hello Kitty nightshirt and jeans from the pile on her chair, pulled them on hastily and dashed out meeting her halfway.

"OK, let's go, I'll grab shoes and my coat on the way out. It must be urgent if Sookie is calling me this early on my day off." She guided Babette out of the house hoping there were no telltale signs of Luke's presence.

Luke hurriedly dressed and left through the back door and down the running path to his diner letting himself in through the back and taking the stairs 2 at a time to get to his apartment. He showered and dressed in record time and went down to the diner to get things going. He was happy for once that he and Caesar alternated opening on Saturdays and this was Caesar's week so his tardiness would not be an issue.

He looked up every time the bell rang announcing a new customer, hoping it would be her, surprised when it was not. She came in every day for years by 8 on the weekdays and 11 on the weekends. It was noon and she still hadn't come in for her coffee fix. He worried they had moved too soon, maybe she was rethinking last night. Did she regret it? She was worried and sad about Rory getting married in secret at 18 to a society boy. Even though she loved Tristan like a son, she couldn't forgive his inheritance. He wondered if she was right and Rory was doomed to a farce of a life now that she married society or if Rory was right and her path was with Tristan. Could a kid know when adults falter? He looked around at the patrons and mindlessly filled their orders as the day dragged on, 2 o'clock and still she hadn't appeared. The diner was mostly empty save Kirk nursing an iced tea and staring at his uneaten half of a grilled cheese.

"Luke can I get a discount since I could only eat half of the sandwich? I shouldn't have to pay for what I can't finish it doesn't seem fair." Kirk started.

"No Kirk, that's not how it works you order it you pay for it, so eat it or not you pay the full price." Luke sternly replied.

He returned to wiping the tables down while Kirk pouted taking his wallet out to pay. The bell above the door rang, still not her. He told them to sit anywhere and walked over to take their order. He placed the order with Cesar, took payment from Kirk and allowed his mind to wander. He remembered when he first met her and her little girl, they were a dynamo, and he worried about their consumption of coffee and lack of vegetables or fruit. He had managed to get Rory to enjoy fruit salad and even the standard toppings on her burger, but not Lorelai, she stubbornly refused. What she didn't know is that he had snuck vegetables into her hamburger patty itself. He just wanted to take care of them. He knew he had loved them both for so long; he really should have spoken up sooner. Now that they had declared their affections he hadn't heard a thing. He was feeling somewhat confused at her abandonment. It was 6 o'clock and she still had yet to make an appearance. What if he lost his chance because he jumped the gun like a dumb kid? He needed to see her to talk to her, he wanted to hold her and never let her go. It was closing time and he was putting the chairs up on the table, back to the door when he heard the bell.

"Sorry, we're closed." he barked in his impatience to get out and maybe got to her house and see what happened.

"Even for your girlfriend? I figured you were open all night for little ol' me." She said in a fake southern drawl.

He turned to her and tossed the towel down then pulled her into his embrace and kissed her soundly. Taylor was walking by and banged on the window.

"You two stop that this instant, this is a decent town and I will not have you two sully it's reputation!" Taylor barked at them.

They pulled apart and laughed then turned to the window and Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him. Taylor waved his arms in frustration and stomped off. They laughed and resumed their previous greeting.

"So, where were you all day, I missed you and I barely had to make coffee in your absence I think the maker is sad." Luke joked holding her close.

"Luke, do you mean you or the machine? Either way, I'm glad. There was a huge debacle at the Inn and it took all day to sort it out. It'll be OK but suffice to say I will be double checking the bookings until Michel returns from vacation, we actually overbooked and I had to find rooms at other Inns for several guests. Thank goodness Sookie is such an excellent cook, I was able to appease them with Free breakfast and lunch for the inconvenience." She hurriedly explained. "So ready to go? Or do you have to stay here for deliveries in the morning?"

"Nah, I can go. Just let me grab some things from upstairs. You know Taylor is going to let the whole town know about us. Are you OK with that, you seemed pretty keen to keep it is secret this morning." He asked.

"Go get your stuff, and after the days I have had, let them talk. I need my Lukey to keep me safe, warm and comforted. Plus while you are gone I can sneak pie." She giggled pulling a plate and serving herself a slice.

"You know all you had to do was ask and I would have served you the pie." He rolled his eyes and left her to retrieve an overnight bag from his apartment.

She nibbled at the pie and thought how much she wanted to share the day's events with her daughter. She wondered if she would ever see her again and if she did would she recognize her after the stepford wives brought her into the fold. She wondered if Rory would finish school, if she would get to be a reporter or even have a job since Tristan could more than provide for her. Would she join the DAR now or later? What would become of her daughter, she had raised her to be independent and to her dismay that boy had come into the picture and changed everything. She looked around the diner and recalled her daughter sitting doing homework, eating burgers with Lane and giggling over something or the other. She was her child but she always thought they were friends too and now she had cut her out. She had recklessly married that boy and she worried what was to become of them both without each other.


	5. Chapter 5- What Light Through Window

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 5 – What Light Through Window Breaks

School was hectic, and the young married couple was glad of the decision to let the cat out of the bag. They were not as stressed even though they had heavy class loads they now had more time together. Thanks to their grandparents generous gift they were also the de facto weekend hangout. It wasn't unusual to find someone taking harbor in the guest room or cooking in the kitchen because one more meal in the cafeteria and they were killing someone. It was nice, they had really made a home these past months, but Rory wasn't completely happy. She missed her mom and he could tell, sometimes she cried herself to sleep and she wanted to share so much with her. Her mom hadn't even been coming to Friday night dinners and grandma said she hadn't returned her calls. To make matters worse Thanksgiving was coming up and she had no idea what they should do. Should she host or go to the grandparents, the club – she had no clue. Last year they had enjoyed 4 Thanksgivings and this year she wasn't sure what the plan was for even one. Things had been difficult with her mom last year but now that she and Tristan were married they hadn't talked at all. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Tristan come home.

He plopped down beside her and pulled her to his side and kissed her head, she startled at the motion.

"Hey Tris, I didn't hear you come home, how long have you been here?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I know I came in and you were in some kind of trance. Are you feeling OK?" His voice was filled with concern.

"No, I miss my mom, things were strained last year but we talked you know; now it has been radio silence since the announcement. I keep wanting to call her and tell her stuff but I can't until she apologizes for what she said about our marriage being wrong. It may not be what she wanted but it is perfect for us you know. I love you so much, why can't she see it? She was supposed to be my friend and friends are supposed to stand by you when you make big decisions and support you even if they don't agree. Lane was surprised but she supports us, even Mrs. Kim is more supportive than my own mother. I want to talk to my mom; you know how weird everything has been. I mean the Hayden's are more a part of my life than she is, how did that happen? Then to put the cherry on top she didn't even call me for my birthday and Thanksgiving is coming and I have no idea what to do. I mean we are married so technically we could host, but we are newlyweds so is someone supposed to have us to their table. I wish I knew the rules, I wish I could talk to her and see if Sookie is cooking or maybe Luke. I miss my town. Home is you, but I miss my kooky little town and I can't go there because then it looks like I am apologizing for marrying you and I won't do that. I married you, I LOVE YOU and I won't apologize even if she thinks we are too young to know we love each other." She sighed and leaned her head against him.

He wrapped her in his arms, "I am glad you don't regret marrying me and I LOVE YOU too. I wish she would come around and be supportive of our choice and I am sorry you are so hurt by her lack of acceptance, but if you want to go to town I say we go. It's not an apology, it is you visiting. You have every right to say hi to the townspeople who watched you grow and to let them know of our status as husband and wife. We should take in a town meeting or see what's playing at the Black White and Read. Come on I can't wait to hear what Ms. Patty has to say. We can go on Saturday, have breakfast at Luke's even. I hate to see you so sad. A little trip to Stars Hollow may be just the catalyst your mom needs to come around. As for Thanksgiving, I got a call from my mom, they are going to Aruba for Christmas so we are required to celebrate it with them as it will be the only time they have until they return after the New Year. Problem solved, my parents love you and they are happy you married me. They think you keep me in line. Dad even said you are the best thing to happen to me outside of Military school."

She climbed up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, then she kissed him, they were lost in their make out session when they heard a low cough. They pulled apart and noticed their guest.

"What is it Finn, and how did you get in?" Tristan asked and Rory laid her head on his shoulder.

"Actually mate I have been here all along, I followed you in, you two were just so caught up in each other you didn't notice." He replied, "And I couldn't help but over hear luv's dilemma. I remember you saying how close you used to be until you started up with Tristan then it all seemed to go blewy. It's OK luv, you are right, you Love this bloke you are holding and he loves you anyone with half a brain can see that. You need to go to your town, let them know you are happily married and let the town show her she is wrong. I also propose that we all go with you as a show of strength. What do you say luv, I rally the troops?"

"I think that's a great idea, how about it Mar, you in?" Tristan prodded.

Rory was pensive, "OK, let's rally the troops operation visit Stars Hollow is Saturday. I may not be the town princess anymore but I grew up there so I should be allowed to visit."

Rory was happy that she could visit her town and glad of the support of her friends to do it.

"Finn, I know you didn't follow Tris home for this. It's not that we mind you are but - why are you here?" She inquired.

"Ah, yes well see luv, there is a bit of a situation, my parents would like to host the two of you for Christmas and possibly New Year in our home in South Australia, we can even arrange for you to spend some time on Drovers Run if you like. Of course if you prefer the city we can spend time in Sydney or Adelaide." He looked at them with hope.

"Wow, Finn that would be amazing, but why would they want to host us. It's not as if we are family." She had amazement in her voice.

"Well, you are to me. I love you guys and I was telling my mum how hard things had been since you got married and it just about broke her heart. She wants to make it all better for you." He was giddy.

Tristan looked at the spark in Rory's eyes, "Finn, we are in, we accept your family's offer to host us for the holidays. This is the happiest I have seen my bride in months. I think we should book a few nights on Drover's though this one is a huge fan."

The trio chatted for a while about the weekend and the upcoming holidays, she was still sad but the men had rallied her spirits and she was so grateful for them. It seemed that Finn always appeared when she was at her lowest and helped pick her back up again, she was so grateful for his friendship. She wished her mother could see her motley crew. They were a great group. They may have been raised with wealth and privilege but they were all very smart and down to earth. She thought of the girls, Paris, Rosie, Steph and how they helped her with the wardrobe requirements and made sure she stepped out of her comfort zone buying fun bikini's and miniskirts. Then the boys Finn, Logan, Colin and Seth, they made sure the girls were safe, at clubs on campus it was like they had a bodyguard service. She recalled when Jess showed up at the News and startled her, Logan was on him in a heartbeat, and she had to call him off before anything happened, but it was great to know he was there for her. This was the way she wanted her mom to see them, but unless she would talk to her, talk to them she would never know.


	6. Chapter 6 - That's What friends are For

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 6 - That's What friends are For

It was Saturday and the gang were all by the SUV's to head out to the small hamlet that Rory had once called home. They all know she had an odd upbringing and used to be super close with her mom and were very supportive of her efforts to gain further acceptance of her marriage so young. Steph bounded over to the couple and instructed them to close their eyes, she then pinned something on each of their jackets. When they were allowed to open them they saw they each had a very large novelty pin, hers said Bride and sported a veil and his said Groom and sported a top hat. They laughed and loaded into the cars for the trip.

They pulled into town and parked across the street from Luke's and they noticed something was going on at the town square. The banner read "Fall Festival" and was festooned with colorful leaves. They exited the vehicles and wandered into Luke's happy to see a couple of tables they could put together to sit in a group. Ms. Patty and Babette were seated nearby.

"Rory honey is that you?" Ms. Patty cooed. "Who are these beautiful people you are traveling with, are you here for the festival and why does your pin say Bride?"

"Hi Ms. Patty, I know it's been awhile but with the summer in Europe and starting Yale this is the first weekend I have had available and I wanted to show my friends around town. I didn't even know there was a Festival but I am sure it will make their visit even more special. I am wearing a pin that says Bride because while I was in Ireland Tristan and I got married. I guess mom didn't tell anyone." She rapidly replied.

"Married", Babette ground out in her classic scratchy tone, "Well good on you! When you know you know. Congratulations doll face. I hope you're as happy as Morey and me."

The women returned to their conversation and a collective breath was released, if the town gossips were happy the news would be well received.

Luke came to the table and Rory jumped up to greet him with a hug, "Hi Luke, you remember Tristan and these are our friends Finn, Rosie, Logan, Steph, Colin, Seth and you know Paris."

"So you got married, Congratulations. I know you are young but I figured you guys would wait, but heck as Babette said, when you know..." He patted Tristan on the shoulder. "So how many coffees?" All hands went up. "Burgers", half the group, "OK what else?"

There was a request for a chef salad, Monte Cristo Sandwich, a Turkey burger and a Turkey with Swiss no onion. He wrote everything down and sent Lane over with cups and two pots of coffee.

"Who ordered the Monte Cristo?" Lane gushed. Finn raised his hand. "Wow, you are the first person I know who has ever ordered one. "I mean Rory always threatened and Lorelai too but you actually ordered one."

"Is that bad? Are they not good? Should I change my order to something else?" Finn hurriedly questioned.

Lane and Rory giggled in unison, "It's not bad and anything Luke makes is awesome. It's just the least healthy thing ever, I mean it's a deep fried sandwich served with jam!" Rory giggled.

"Ah, I see, but I have never had one and since it was on the menu I had to try it." Finn defended.

Lane heard the bell and went to retrieve food for another table. The friends chatted happily and were occasionally greeted by a person from the town who wanted to congratulate the young couple. It seemed Lorelai had told no one, this made Rory a little sad but not surprised. Her mom must have figured it wouldn't last so why announce her daughter's mistake. The group received their food, Finn took one bite and raved about it so much that Rory had to try, the sandwich was declared a must have for the next visit. They finished their meal, left a generous tip and wandered out to the festival. They wandered around a bit and after about an hour they came across Lorelai.

"Hi Mom" Rory said and began walking away.

"That's it, that's all you have to say, no I'm sorry, and how are you, nothing else? I can't believe you, first you secretly get married now you come to my town and snub me? What is wrong with you?" Lorelai ranted at her shocked child.

"I was at least civil; you are the one causing a scene." Rory replied her voice low and trembling.

"I am causing a scene, you come here with your pit crew boasting your ridiculous child marriage and I am causing a scene?!" Lorelai was drawing a crowd.

Tristan pulled Rory closer, "Lorelai, just stop, you are hurting her and yourself. Our friends support us, the whole town seems too. Just get over it. We aren't changing our minds. Let's go baby." He pulled her to start walking away and headed towards the cars.

Lorelai stood shocked and still until Babette spoke to her, "Lorelai honey, you are fightin' with her. She looks so happy. Ms. Patty and I saw her in the diner earlier and she and her friends were laughin' so happy and I heard one of them even ordered the Monte Cristo. They can't be that bad." She hugged her sideways around the waist.

"Really doll, you should be happy for her. Look at them; they are young, beautiful and happy. You girls use to be so close are you going to stay mad forever? Really what about when they have kids, you gonna be mad at them too?" Ms. Patty said patting her shoulder.

Lorelai was silent, tears starting in her eyes as her daughter and friends drove away. She watched silently while the vehicles faded into the distance then turned and walked the short distance to her home pondering the wisdom that had been imparted to her. Was she out of line? It had been several months and she really missed her daughter. Could she accept the facts, her daughter was married and for better or worse that wasn't changing anytime soon. She sat on the porch swing and held her coat tightly against herself. In her mind she recalled her daughter in fairy wings, in her Chilton uniform and then she tried to picture her in the one dress she had never seen, her wedding dress. Her tears fell in earnest now. Her mind accepted the real reason she was angry, she had missed her only child's wedding. She had missed it, and she could only blame herself. Of course Rory married in secret, she had to keep her whole relationship with Tristan a secret from her. Sure she had let the boy come over and seen him squire her about town. She had even come to like him, she thought that maybe one day when they were older, much older, they might get married. Yet she had shut them out, she had forced her daughter to live with her mother. She had lost her best friend and only child because she was being a fool, a stubborn fool. She cried and her shoulders shook. Her face was red and wet, her nose had begun to run and she hadn't moved from the porch. That is how Luke found her. She looked so fragile and broken. He scooped her up and carried her into the house and placed her on the couch then went to retrieve a cloth and some tissues for her. She realized she was inside and shook her coat off. He handed her the tissues and cloth then hung her coat on the rack.

"You saw her didn't you? You saw your little girl and you pushed her away again. Lore I saw them today at the diner, he looks at her like she hung the moon and she looks at him like he is the sun the moon and eleven stars. Their friends are great too. You should have seen them all together, they are like a family." He was crouched in front of her with his hands on her knees his tone was pleading.

"You saw that? They look at each other that intensely. How could I have missed that?" She sighed and cupped her hands over her eyes. "What am I going to do Luke? I really blew it, I absolutely blew it. I acted like a child and Tristan put me in my place, then Babette and Ms. Patty told me to just get over it. You know I watched them drive out of town until I couldn't see them anymore. I pushed so hard, she was here, I think it was like an olive branch. She was here and instead of apologizing and holding my baby in my arms I pushed her away."

Luke sat beside her and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her hoping to give her his strength. He kissed the side of her head, "Lore, you are going to pull yourself together and call her, then you are going to meet them for dinner and say you are sorry and that you will try to be more accepting. Then you are inviting them to movie night after Friday night dinner which you will inform your mother I am attending with you this week. This ends now. I love you to pieces woman but since this whole wedding came to light you haven't been yourself. I want my Lorelai back. Damn it I even want to see you drinking the huge amounts of coffee again. Anything to see your eyes light up again."

"You want to come to dinner with me at Hell? Why would you do that?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Look, you and me, this is it for me. If I am going to be with you that means weekly descension into Hell then so be it. I love you, I want you to be with me forever. That means I need to get to know your family. They need to get to know me, that way at the wedding the pictures will be happy smiling family, not disappointed glares." He explained.

"A wedding? You want a wedding, with me? Luke Danes are you proposing? I must look terrible all puffy and red and you want to marry me?" She was startled to say the least.

"Yes Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I want to marry you." He lifted her slightly and reached into his pocket, then pulled her to him again. "This was my mother's if you will have me, will you accept this as a token of our devotion?" He looked at her with eyes filled with love.

"Yes Luke Nathaniel Danes, I will marry you. You can join me in Hell on Friday and I will call my daughter and apologize." She pulled him to her and kissed him soundly then put her hand out so he could place the ring there. It was a simple ring; a single cushion cut diamond with four smaller princess cut diamonds two on either side and set in white gold. It was lovely.


	7. Chapter 7- The Tie That Binds

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 7 – The Tie That Binds

Rory was sitting reading her book, she hadn't moved from the original page she had opened it too. Tristan wasn't fooled, she was even more miserable than when they had gone to town. She hadn't uttered a peep since they had walked away from her mom. Her phone was ringing and she didn't even notice. He went over and picked it up after it had rang through three cycles, someone was trying to get a hold of her and it must be important if they keep calling. He was surprised to see the caller ID "Mom" he flipped it open.

"Lorelai, is everything OK? Are you hurt?" He rushed.

"No I just called to talk to my daughter, is she there, I thought we could meet for dinner. I'm sorry Tristan, really, can you see if she will talk to me?" Her tone was broken.

"Hon, it's your mom, she want to meet for dinner, she is sorry." He held the phone for her to take.

Hesitantly she looked at it and cautiously she reached for it. He nodded his approval and sat beside her holding her free hand.

"Mom", she swallowed, "Is that you?"

"Yes baby, I wanted to apologize for everything and I wanted to see if you and Tristan could meet me and Luke for dinner, we have some news." Her tone was sincere.

Rory was silent after a minute she took a breath,"OK, we can meet at Lil's do you know it?" She suggested.

"I've been there once or twice, they have excellent coffee, good choice. We'll see you at 6:30?" She advanced.

"Yeah, 6:30 will work. See you then mom. Bye." She clicked the phone closed.

"Babe, are you OK, what just happened?" He held her pulling back slightly to see her face.

"My mom apologized; she wants us to meet with her and Luke at Lil's 6:30. I think they are together. He probably helped her see the light." She said voice filled with wonder, "She apologized, I can't believe it, I am going to have a mom again. I don't know if we can ever be as close as we were before I met you, but at least I will have her back you know?"

"Babe, that's fantastic. I know it'll never be the same, but you two can work on something new." He pulled her in close and kissed her deeply.

"She agreed to meet us Luke!" Lorelai was excited, "She will meet us for dinner at 6:30 at Lil's. I am so excited I don't know what I'll say, what will I tell her after all this time has passed. I mean I haven't really talked to her much over the past two years how will I begin.?"

"Don't worry, it'll come on its own, you can't force it you know. Just go slow. Now let's get dressed to meet the Dugrey's. You could honestly start by congratulating him and giving her your best wishes. I know you don't agree with it, but what's done is done and those kids are going to need all the help they can get if this marriage is to survive." He said leading her up the stairs to get ready.

When Rory and Tristan reached the restaurant they requested a table for four and were immediately seated. A bottle of water and four glasses were set on the table as well as menus and they were asked if they would like a drink to start. They decided on iced tea, they could down a few after this meeting; they would probably meet their friends at the pub. Lorelai and Luke entered and glanced around looking for them spotting them they made their way to the table. Tristan and Rory stood at their approach. They stood awkwardly for a few moments until Luke gave her a hug and shook Tristan's hand. She reached for his hand then stepped over to her daughter giving her a small hug, Rory stepped back and looked at her quizzically, then pulled her mother into a bone crushing embrace.

"I missed you mommy", she said pulling away.

"I missed you too baby", she said and they held each other's hands for a few moments then separated and took their seats.

Luke took her hand in his and decided to just go for it. "Well Rory your mom and I have been close for a while now, dating actually. It may seem sudden but I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes."

Rory squealed and jumped up from her chair settling herself between the two seated and wrapped her arms around them. Tristan pulled out his phone and snapped a few quick shots of the moment. The waiter overhearing the commotion rushed over and offered to take a picture of the four of them to mark the special occasion. Tristan rose and took his place behind Luke and Rory stood beside him they crouched slightly and each had a hand on the shoulder in front of them, beaming happy smiles. He snapped a few using each person's cell phone camera. Rory and Tristan thanked him and returned to their seats.

"Luke, you have a cell phone? I can't believe it, I thought you hated them. What happened?" Rory looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well you know, your mom is a tough one to track down some days, this just made it easier." He chuckled.

The waiter returned and took their orders and after he left the conversation began.

"Does grandma know? I mean if it just happened and you aren't talking to her, probably not, she is going to be so happy, surprised but happy." Rory rambled.

"Actually, I called her and asked about coming to Friday night dinner and bringing Luke. She seemed shocked but agreed. I just hope she takes the news of my impending wedding better than I took of your actual one. I really am sorry about how I have been acting. I will do better I promise on Willy Wonka and all the Oompa Loompas." She gushed.

Rory reached across the table and took hold of her mother's hand, "You don't have to keep apologizing mom, I know you feel badly and accept that you will be more supportive going forward. We can't undo yesterday, we can only do better today."

"Wow kid, that was so smart, you must be learning a lot at Yale." Lorelai laughed.

The evening progressed better than either had hoped and they left with optimistic thoughts of future meetings.

"Tris, can we go home I'm beat. Making up with my mom is exhausting." Rory said yawning hugely.

"Sure Mar, anything for you babe. I'll tell you what; I will run you a nice tub with that lavender stuff you like so much. If you want I'll even wash your hair." He held her hand as he drove.

"That sounds heavenly; you are so good to me." She said lifting his hand to kiss it.

Friday came quickly and the quartet found themselves outside the Gilmore door having arrived simultaneously by pure coincidence.

"Well, ring the bell", Lorelai prompted Luke.

"No, you ring it, they are your parents, you are getting the better deal, my parents are already gone so you only have to deal with Liz and you like her." He replied.

"You also have Jess and he's no picnic, you ring it." she countered.

Tristan sighed and rang the bell. A tall thin maid answered the door mutely and gestured for their coats. Emily was quickly upon them ready with her greeting.

"There you are, we've been waiting. Richard - look who's here Lorelai and Luke and they have arrived with Rory and Tristan." Emily was so pleased and grinning ear to ear.

"I can see that dear, what can I get for everyone?" Richard took note of drinks and brought them out quickly.

Lorelai took a cue from Saturday's dinner and jumped in," Mom – Dad, Luke has asked me to marry him and I have accepted!" She held out her hand for inspection.

Richard and Emily glanced at each other and together offered congratulations then advanced on the pair giving them hugs and well wishes. The maid came in announcing dinner and they rose to follow, Rory and Lorelai lagged slightly behind.

"Well that was unexpected, I expected a little more I don't know reaction?" Lorelai whispered.

"I know right, this evening is very weird." Rory whispered back.

The dinner went remarkably well with polite conversations all around and it was eerily cheerful. As dessert was served it seemed as if Lorelai was ready to blow.

"OK Mom, let me have it, why are you and dad taking this news so well?" She said in a warning tone.

"Honestly Lorelai, I haven't any clue as to what you mean. You told us you were engaged, we congratulated you both, you informed us Luke would like to participate in more family dinners so we all get along better, we agreed. We have been nothing but agreeable I haven't any idea what you find so disturbing that you would interrupt dessert." She lightly chastised.

Lorelai ate her black and white brownie and sipped her coffee. "I just figured you and dad might not want Luke and I to get married, he's not society you know. He owns a diner but never attended and Ivy League school. I was worried you would be mad or something, this just seems odd that's all."

"Well dear, as much as it pains you to have our blessing you have it." Richard chimed in. Luke seems a decent man and if he encourages you to spend time with your family then I like him already.

The simplicity of Richard's comment seemed to call an end to the evening and goodbyes were said all around. The four retrieved coats and exited to their car.

Luke helped Lorelai to his waiting truck and Tristan helped Rory into the Prius. They went their separate ways. Even though things were mending they had still not reached the movie night or sleep over stage and spending this much time together was still tiring for all of them.


	8. Chapter 8- Her special Day

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 8 – Her Special Day

Emily was happy to help Lorelai plan her wedding although she was initially taken aback a the request sure that Lorelai would plan it on her own and it would be in that town of theirs. She was pleasantly surprised when Lorelai accepted their offer to pay, she was their only daughter. She was more than delighted that Lorelai wanted to use the dress she wore when she so happily married Richard, it was an unexpected bit of sentiment, apparently Lorelai had wanted to wear it when she was a child saying how her mom looked like a princess in it. They had minor disagreement about the appropriateness of daisies and happily agreed on Sookie as the caterer. Over all the plan to get Lorelai to the altar was going very well. The relationship between Rory and her mom was still tenuis at best so Sookie would stand as Maid of Honor and Rory would watch from the arcade. Rory assured everyone it was fine her mother was marrying Luke and of course she was happy that her mother was getting the formal wedding she and Tristan should have enjoyed. It seemed to her that the false enthusiasm Emily had deployed had blossomed into genuine joy at their daughters joining them all in wedded bliss.

It was the day of the wedding shower and Sookie plopped down by Rory. "How ya holding up kid, hope you don't feel like you missed out not having a traditional wedding and all."

"I wish everyone would stop already, Tristan and I are more than happy with our elopement, it was perfect for us and it is a memory we will treasure all of our lives." Rory sounded tired even to herself.

"OK, OK sorry, I just wanted to be sure, all this fuss over your mom should have been you too you know. I guess everyone wants to be extra careful about not stepping on your feelings." Sookie assured.

"I know, but really this is great, mom should enjoy the spotlight. Truly I am happy for her and Luke it took them a long time to get here." She patted Sookie's leg assuredly and got up to find Lane not wishing to discuss it further.

The two girls played catch up and Lane enthused about Rory's travel, wedding and overall experiences. She told her she hoped one day she would be as happy.

Emily was surprised when she visited Lorelai's preferred venue The Mansion at Bald Hill, the venue screamed high class and she could not believe it was her daughter's choice. Lorelai knew the owners and Sookie was good friends with their head chef so the women knew they would have everything as if they handled it themselves and Emily knew her friends would be green with envy a the ease of obtaining the coveted venue. Lorelai also loved that they offered pizza canapes it made her mother cringe but she acquiesced.

Everything moved along quickly and the June 3rd wedding would be the event of the season, one to make all other weddings pale in comparison. The final dress fittings had been accomplished and the final touches added, the wedding rehearsal was a hoot with Lorelai walking the aisle dressed in a handkerchief halter dress, cowboy boots and hat carrying a condiment packet bouquet that had been fashioned to look like roses, Emily was appalled but everyone else enjoyed the joke. After they learned their marks and confirmed the processional and recessional music the group proceeded to a local BBQ and steakhouse for the rehearsal dinner, it was a true Lorelai moment. When all was said and done even Emily had to have fun.

The wedding day had arrived and everyone was giddy with anticipation, the groom and his best man were standing tall at the altar and the wedding march had just begun, Richard took Lorelai's arm and began to escort her.

"I never thought I'd have this opportunity, thank you for allowing us the pleasure of doing this for you and I hope you are as happy as your mother and I." he whispered as they began.

Lorelai swallowed her tears and leaned to him kissing his cheek in gratitude. She looked forward and saw her future; there standing proudly was the man she would be bound to for all her days, Luke, her strong right hand, her fortress in a storm, the love of her life. Suddenly it dawned on her why her daughter had done what she had. She realized what she must feel for Tristan; the intensity of this emotion can only be sealed with a bond so deep. Marriage isn't a contract is evidence of the bond two people share. She looked at her daughter who was being held by Tristan and gave them a wink. Rory understood her mother finally knew why she and Tristan were so desperate to wed even so young. They had known this feeling; this moment would be the moment that would begin their forever and now her mother had it too.

The reception was well underway when Rory rose and chimed her glass, "If I may have your attention please. As you all may know the blushing bride is my mother and friend, I am so happy to be here to support her forever and I wanted to share with you a blessing that was read at my wedding:

May the longtime sun shine on you

All love surround you

And the pure light within you

Guide you on your way

Akal, Akal, infinity...

Akal, Akal, no end

All happiness to Luke and Lorelai!"

"To Luke and Lorelai was chorused and glasses clinked in agreement.

The happy bride and groom bade farewell to their family and friends and left in the awaiting Rolls Royce limousine to head to the airport where Tristan's family jet would spirit them to Bali for two weeks of hedonistic bliss.


	9. Chapter 9-The Worst of Days

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 9 – The Worst of Days

It had been a long haul but they made it Lorelai had been blessed with the twins she had dreamt about all those years ago, Rory and Tristan had graduated Yale at the top of their class and had just received news that she would be anchoring the news at WFSB, Tristan was interning for his father and they had just purchased a house not far from Emily. It seemed as if all the worst was finally behind them. Richard was teaching at Yale and it happened again, he collapsed in front of his class, no action was quick enough he died at his beloved alma mater. Rory was shattered as was Lorelai but Emily seemed inconsolable. Going through his paperwork she came across the funeral card from his father's service and decided she would use the same prayer on his:

 **An Irish Funeral Prayer**

Death is nothing at all.  
It does not count.  
I have only slipped away into the next room.  
Everything remains as it was.  
The old life that we lived so fondly together is untouched, unchanged.  
Whatever we were to each other, that we are still.  
Call me by the old familiar name.  
Speak of me in the easy way which you always used.  
Put no sorrow in your tone.  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes that we enjoyed together.  
Play, smile, think of me, pray for me.  
Let my name be ever the household word that it always was.  
Let it be spoken without effort  
Life means all that it ever meant. It is the same as it ever was.  
There is unbroken continuity.  
Why should I be out of mind because I am out of sight?  
I am but waiting for you, for an interval, somewhere very near, just around the corner.  
All is well. Nothing is hurt; nothing is lost.  
One brief moment and all will be as it was before.  
How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting, when we meet again.

She held the card close to her heart it was as if Richard was reminding her he would love her and watch over her always. She mourned the loss forgetting the life they shared. She decided she would make this a celebration of his life not a grieving of his passing. She picked up the phone to call Lorelai who she knew was terribly worried for her.

Greetings were exchanged and she began, "We are doing this all wrong, we should be sharing in his life not wallowing in his death. I would like it if you could come to dinner tonight it is Friday and I think he would have liked it. The service will be Sunday and I want a private meal with my family."

Lorelai smiled, "Of course mom that sounds perfect, Luke and I would be happy to come, should we bring the boys or will it be just us grownups?"

"By all means bring the boys, they may be only 2 but they might learn some happy moments to remember him by."

They said their goodbyes and Emily called Rory, they exchanged greetings and she explained her request which was accepted of course and they ended the call with love.

Dinner that evening included his own favorite dish Johnny Marzetti served with salad and chocolate cake for dessert. The conversation flowed easily and much heartfelt tales of Richard were shared. Emily recalled tales of their dating and early marriage, Rory shared golfing stories and even Luke and Tristan shared some of his jokes and sage advice. The evening was cathartic and the boys struggled to stay up finally falling asleep in Rory and Lorelai's arms. The women carried the boys upstairs and put them in the room Emily had set aside for them, it was decorated with two race car toddler beds they were sure were Richard's influence. They removed the boys shoes and covered them.

"Mom, I miss him, but I know he was so happy you had the boys and Luke." She began.

"I miss him too, and I know he approves of you and Tristan and the two of you as well." The women hugged and turned on the nightlight leaving the boys to slumber they returned to the group downstairs.

"Mom, is it OK if Luke and I spend the night, the boys are asleep and I would hate to have to move them." Lorelai asked and Luke lovingly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Of course Lorelai, that would be lovely."

Tristan and Rory bade them goodnight and returned to their home lighter for the evening of sharing.


	10. Chapter 10- A Gift that Only You can

The requested sequel to Kiss Me Goodbye: Rory and Tristan are headed to Yale and all that college brings heartache, new friends and changes in the family dynamic. [Tristan and Rory] [Luke and Lorelai]

Disclaimer: I can only take credit for the story; AP owns the delightful characters that inspired it.

AN: Thank you to all my readers, followers and those who have Favorited me. It is a real pleasure to write these tales and even more to know that they are enjoyed.

 **A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Chapter 10 – A Gift that Only You can Give

Rory was setting up for a very special dinner; it was their 10 yr. anniversary she had read online that the gift should be tin or diamonds the dissemblance of the two was puzzlement to her. She didn't know what to get for her husband aside from the surprise she had for him, that after three years of trying they were going to have a baby. She had decided to buy a tin frame she saw online and have her sonogram framed in it, she wrapped it in prism paper. She had the cook prepare Tristan's favorite food, pot roast and had found Bunratty Mead online, it was the same drink they had enjoyed on their honeymoon and the Dr. Had assured her a glass of wine now and again would be no harm to the baby. She had the table set with Irish lace from her grandmother Lorelai and the dishes were belleek with shamrocks from his grandparents. She even found belleek teacups with a stork on them to serve the coffee with dessert. She looked around and thought it was all perfect.

Tristan came home and found her asleep on the couch, she looked angelic, and she was wearing a white sundress much like the one she wore when they were married. He quietly set his things down, retrieved a slender box from his briefcase and went to their room to freshen up. He found a white shirt and green tie as he had worn and went downstairs to wake her.

He crouched down in front of her and ran his fingers lightly over her face then lightly brushed through her hair, "Honey, Mar, wake up babe I'm home." He kissed her temple sweetly.

Her eyes fluttered and she looked at him and smiled. "Hi, you're home." She moved to sit up.

"Are you OK, you look a little pale?" he said as he sat beside her turning and placing his hands over hers.

"Yeah, just sleepy, but all better now, the pot roast is calling."

"OK", he said only half believing her; he lifted her to a standing position and pulled her into a slow deep kiss.

They pulled apart and they went to the table, he looked at all of her careful preparations.

"Everything looks beautiful." he said, "Happy Anniversary."

The dinner was served and pleasant conversation enjoyed and now dessert was brought out, Tristan took note of the cups and grinned. She handed him his gift and he hers. Hers was a stunning platinum and diamond Celtic knot. She was delighted with the significance. Tristan opened his gift and positively beamed.

"Well Mary, first I come home to my very own sleeping beauty, there are storks on the tea cups and you have presented me a lovely tin frame with a black and white fuzzy triangle with what looks like a bean in the middle of it, are you trying to tell me something?"

She walked over and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, in about seven and a half months you will become a daddy. Happy?"

"Delirious", he replied and pulled her close kissing her with all the love he had in his heart.

They went to their room to continue the celebration. Sometime later Tristan was rubbing her back and holding her hair well she lost dinner.

"I'm sorry, I ruined everything."

"Hey now, what did you ruin? We had a beautiful dinner on what I recall are my grandmother's China on your grandmother's linen and where on earth did you find stork cups?" He chuckled and handed her a glass of water. She rinsed her mouth and spit into the sink and took a drink.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this, this is yucky. You should be sleeping you had a long hard day and you had a nice meal and now you have to deal with this, I'm sorry."

"No I am sorry, I did this to you, and if it weren't for my virility you wouldn't be sick." He smirked at her and kissed her softly.

She got up and brushed her teeth then let him guide her back to bed.

"I guess we are silly huh? Here we tried for three years and now we are apologizing for getting the very thing we wanted." She curled into him and kissed his chest.

He kissed her and pulled her close. "I Love you, even more than I did the day we were married, I noticed your dress too. You are so beautiful." She snuggled into him and they drifted off to sleep.

Rory and Tristan pulled up to the diner and parked their car, they were meeting Luke and Lorelai for lunch and to share the good news they had had breakfast With Emily, Francine and his parents they were over the moon. They had been hoping for quite some time and now their hope had been answered. The bell jangled above the door signaling their arrival and Lorelai rose to greet them hugging each in turn, Luke came over and hugged Rory and shook Tristan's hand clasping his shoulder.

"It's good to see you, what brings you to town?" Luke started.

"Mom – Dad, are you're ready to be Glama and Pop-pop in about 7 months?" Rory's voice was excited and happy.

Lorelai grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly squealing; Luke chuckled and patted Tristan on the back.

"Now that is great news! I'll grab us some coffees but you missy are getting milk." Luke stepped away to grab their drinks.

"A baby, my baby is having a baby, I can't believe it. You are having a baby." Lorelai enthused and held both of their hands across the table. "I guess you both are entitled to tell me 'I told you so' you have done everything I was afraid you wouldn't when you were married 10 years ago. You have been through thick and thin, graduated Yale, have successful careers and now a baby, married at 18 and it took you 10 years to make me a Glama – I like the moniker by the way." Lorelai ranted.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot to us that you see we were right." Rory teased.

The lunch went smoothly then they walked to the former Twickenham house to see April and the twins. The kids were all excited about the new baby and they spent the next hour making up silly baby names and laughing. They left and headed home happy that they had such a supportive family. It had been a really long road, they were amazingly lucky. They knew that at 18 marriage was a risk but now looking forward they were happy they took it.


End file.
